heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Beaned
Beaned is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Synopsis After Arnold accidentally hits Helga on the head with a baseball, she develops amnesia and he takes care of her. Wanting to continue getting Arnold's attention, Helga pretends to have amnesia after she recovers. Plot As Gerald and Arnold excitedly talk about the game happening in two days, Rhonda stalls getting off of the bus by complaining about the rain. Arnold offers to share his umbrella with her, leaving Helga getting wet behind them, a book over her head. Arnold opens the door for Sid and Stinky when their hands are full with carrying their lunch trays. Helga follows right behind them but the door slams on her face when Arnold, not realizing she was there, closes the door. Harold grunts and heaves as he drags a net full of basketballs behind him. Arnold helps him with it, again not realizing that Helga's in the same predicament. Helga drops the balls on her foot, and rants about Arnold's selective-kindness and obliviousness to her existence. As she goes on about how she wishes Arnold would simply notice her, the baseball that Arnold manages to hit strikes her in the head and knocks her unconscious. She wakes up and Arnold asks her if she's alright, which prompts her to ask who's Helga. Arnold tells his classmates that Helga appears to have amnesia. Feeling entirely responsible for Helga's condition, he decides to take care of her until she recovers her memory. He makes her hot soup, tucks her into bed, and recites her a chapter from a geography book until she falls asleep. He then stays at her house until her mother comes back and tells her what happened. Helga wakes up with her memory back, but she doesn't remember anything about yesterday. Miriam fills her in about how a nice blond boy from her class took care of her. Helga realizes that for Arnold to pay attention to her, she has to act as though she still has memory loss, which is basically her being ignorant of everything. Arnold show up at her house to check and see how she is doing. Helga quickly pretends to still have amnesia, leading Arnold to guide her to school. He takes her by the hand, shares his umbrella, gives her a flower when she asked what it was, eats lunch with her, and becomes her geography study buddy. Helga is ecstatic of the attention Arnold showers her with, until it's come to her attention that he's going to sacrifice watching the game with Gerald just so he could take her home. Feeling bad about being so selfish, Helga decides to "set him free". When he gets back to her, she 'accidentally-on-purpose' slips on a puddle of water and hits her head in the fountain sink. This renders her briefly unconscious. When she wakes back up, Helga pretends to have suddenly re-gained her memory. Arnold helps her up, explains to her about the accident, and offers to assist her home. She brushes him off, telling him that he doesn't have to help her because she's fine. Arnold tells her that he knows that he doesn't have to, but he wants to so he can make sure she's okay. Helga thanks him, and Arnold walks her home. To herself, Helga is left overjoyed at this. See also *Storyboard by Carson Kugler Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Helga Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript